


The Dance Teacher

by chai_tae



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Older Taehyung, Romance, Smut, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Teacher and Student, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Younger Yoongi, bts - Freeform, slight degrading, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_tae/pseuds/chai_tae
Summary: In which Yoongi has the hots for his high school dance teacher, Kim Taehyung.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Dance Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Yoongi is eighteen in this, also this is my first story on here so please don’t mind the smut (it’s probably bad). I’m a hoe for bottom Taehyung, sooo yEaH.

Yoongi had always been a decent student, he was the type that would put in effort when needed, well, more like when he liked the subject. For instance, music. He had a passion for music, it was his favorite subject as well. That was until he gained another passion for something else, dance.

Ever since a young age he wanted nothing to do with dance, but for some reason it sparked his interest lately. And no, it wasn’t because of the new instructor for it. The one with beautiful blonde locks, gorgeous honey suckle skin, legs that went for days. And oh god his soft lips, how badly Yoongi wanted to know what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his cock. Just to watch the male’s beautiful puppy eyes look up at him. 

Although that would never happen, at least not yet. 

  
-

Yoongi was currently sleeping on his bed, having yet another wet dream about Taehyung. This time the other was on his bed, his hands tied behind his back as Yoongi used his own belt to choke him while he tugged on it and heard the soft gasps along with whimpers escaping the plump lips.

He groaned to himself, slamming his fist down on his alarm clock to shut it off. He dragged himself to his bathroom and brushed his teeth while leaving his mint hair messy. He tossed on a black sweater with some blue jeans before putting on combat boots and petting his dog, Holly, goodbye.

Once he grabbed his bag and walked to school, he noticed the smug smirk on one of his friend’s faces. 

  
“What?” He growled out before rubbing his eyes. His friend, Namjoon, just shrugged innocently, stepping aside so that Yoongi could see what he was smirking about. And oh, was the sight stunning. It was Taehyung, a white oversized shirt was loosely hung over him with the sides dropping off his shoulders. He had on a pair of black booty shorts that were high waisted and regular converse.

Now, most people would think that this wouldn’t turn anyone on. But how it turned Yoongi on. It was so simple, yet so seductive to him. The way the sweat dripped off Taehyung’s skin, making it look like silky honey from his other class. His parted lips that had nothing but pants escaping along with his flushed skin. The fact that his chest was heaving up and down, his clothes so innocent yet so sexy. 

He looked so delectable, so fuckable, so beautiful. How badly Yoongi wished he could take him right then and there, but then his eyes darted to the clock and he realized that he had him for their next period since he had arrived late. Yoongi normally wouldn’t have mind, considering he loved it. But in that moment, he wished badly he could skip. One, because he had an extremely painful erection, and two, because the reason for it was standing right in front of him looking so delicious.

Yoongi wanted to eat him up really, make the male scream his name until he was begging Yoongi to continue fucking him. Just the thought of his plump ass engulfing him made his dick ache in his pants. He bit his lip before looking up, as soon as he did his eyes met his teacher’s. Taehyung had a slight crimson red spread across his cheeks that was darker then his flushed face at the moment.

Yoongi quirked an eyebrow, wondering why. But as soon as he noticed his gaze, he knew exactly why. He coughed, quickly covering up his pants only to earn a giggle from the elder. Taehyung only thought he had the ‘issue’ because Yoongi was eighteen, he had no idea that it was because of him. 

“Alright class,” Taehyung finally spoke up once it was time to go inside, his deep voice sent a shiver down Yoongi’s spine; his mind clouding with lustful thoughts.   
  
“Let’s go inside, your assignment is to find a partner and start dancing with them to the choreography we’ve been working on,” the male instructed before walking inside with everyone. Yoongi glanced around the room, none of his friends were there and he sure as hell didn’t want to partner up with anyone he didn’t know well or even talk to.

Everyone soon had a partner while Yoongi stood alone, not that he minded of course. He coughed awkwardly, looking down while letting out a soft sigh as he shut his eyes. He only looked up when he felt a presence appear right in front of him. He opened his eyes, seeing Taehyung right in front of him as his beautiful eyes crinkled into slight crescent moons and very vague dimples showed.

His heart seemed to skip a bit, he opened his mouth, struggling for words to say, but was delighted when Taehyung spoke up instead. 

“Since you don’t have a partner, would you like to dance with me?” Normally Yoongi would’ve said no, but due to the fact it was Taehyung, and it was a more sensual dance, he immediately said ‘yes.’ Also because he decided he could finally make a move.

Taehyung guided him to a spot that was empty on the floor and was about to put his hands on Yoongi’s waist since most of the students preferred that, but was interrupted to a more, almost raspy, voice from the younger.

“Nuh uh, I prefer to lead baby. Besides, you have such a slim waist, like it’s made for my hands. Wouldn’t want to waste that, right?” He grinned slightly while he stared at the shocked Taehyung whose face was now red as a tomato. He took the shock as an opportunity and quickly placed his hands on the male’s waist, loving how soft and plush his skin was. 

Taehyung only nodded, unable to say anything else. He placed his arms around the younger’s neck and bit his lip nervously. They practiced for just a bit on a simple waltz, before they moved onto the actual song, the one that made Yoongi excited to do with the other.

( https://youtu.be/QBLhQqWrAAg - Taehyung is the girl, Yoongi is the guy ) 

Yoongi groaned softly against his ear once they were close together which earned a whimper from Taehyung not only because of the noise but because of how erected he truly was. Over the course of the period, the dance started getting more heated over, almost as if the class wasn’t staring in awe. 

Taehyung had to admit, Yoongi was very attractive and often made him have a hard time with containing himself, but he never could’ve imagined that he’d soon be getting fucked by him. After the song was over, Taehyung didn’t want to let him go, and Yoongi surely didn’t want to let Taehyung go. But they had too. 

Taehyung stared at Yoongi while fiddling with his sweater sleeve, Yoongi just licked his lips and stepped closer to him before lowly whispering in his ear. 

”Meet me here at the end of the day, I can give you a night you won’t forget.” Taehyung shivered and watched as Yoongi just left, the bell following right after. He finally could breathe, he was holding it in the whole entire time Yoongi was there and now that he was gone he could finally think about what had just happened. Although the fact still remained, a new feeling was coursing through his body; excitement. 

Over the course of the day Yoongi did what he always did except for music class; nothing. He was mainly looking for the very end, but now for a new reason. Although he didn’t actually expect Taehyung to stay, and expected him to possibly file a lawsuit, anything except what he had told him too really. 

Soon enough the final bell rang, Yoongi shot up and grabbed his bag before he rushed to the dance room. He was nervous to be honest, extremely nervous. Once he swung the door open to the room, he was surprisingly met with the beautiful elder. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

”You..you actually stayed?” Taehyung shyly nodded, “Not on purpose, I-I was helping out a student.” He bit his lip, trying to come up with a lie. Yoongi grinned, throwing his bag in the corner of the room before pushing Taehyung all the way in. He slammed the door shut, locking it. He then pulled Taehyung down before kissing him passionately before growing more and more rough.

Taehyung gasped just a tiny bit, melting against his touch while bundling Yoongi’s shirt in his hands. “Yoongi,” he managed to make out. “Fuck..” Yoongi cursed under his breath, loving how his name rolled off his tongue. He slipped his own tongue in his mouth, gently nibbling on Taehyung’s bottom lip.

The two fought for dominance which ended up in Yoongi winning of course. He snaked one of his hands onto the swell of the male’s plump ass while giving it a slight squeeze. Taehyung moaned and started grinding against him while growing more and more needy. 

“Jump,” he said softly. Taehyung did as he said while wrapping his legs around Yoongi’s petit waist due to his rather slim figure. Yoongi pulled away, breathing heavily while he watched Taehyung pant. 

He carried him to a carpeted part of the room and laid down his jacket on it. He laid him down on the jacket before slowly taking off his own shirt. Taehyung watched while biting his lip, wanting nothing more than to be touched at the moment.

”Patience, baby.” Taehyung practically mewled at the nickname, loving how easily Yoongi seemed to say it. Yoongi soon took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He then crouched down, slowly taking off Taehyung’s sweater and caressing his sides. Taehyung shivered at his touch.

”So so pretty..” “T-Thank you,” he said softly. Yoongi nodded before he took off Taehyung’s shorts as his eyes widened at what he was wearing underneath.

”Lace panties?..fuck baby, you look so hot in them.” Taehyung squeaked, covering himself before Yoongi slowly uncovered him. “Don’t cover yourself, you’re beautiful just the way you are.” He slipped Taehyung’s panties off, watching his pink hole clench and unclench around nothing; slightly wet like a tulip.

He then placed his fingers in front of Taehyung’s mouth, Taehyung stared at him before he opened his mouth and gently began to suck his fingers. He swirled his tongue around them, making Yoongi wish it was his cock his pretty little mouth was wrapped around. 

He pulled out his fingers, waiting no time before he pushed one of them in his entrance. Taehyung hissed, tightening around him while he gripped the male’s shoulders.

Yoongi slowly started pumping his finger, once he felt he was loose enough he added another one before they easily slid against Taehyung’s velvety walls. Soon enough he was scissoring him, earning a high pitched moan once he hit the special bundle of nerves.

”O-Oh wow..” “Feels good, hm?” Yoongi practically giggled at Taehyung’s cute reaction, “So good, more, please?” “Very well, doll.” He added a third finger, soon watching as Taehyung began rolling his hips and fucking himself on Yoongi’s fingers. Yoongi used his other hand to palm himself, moaning at the sight. Within a minute he yanked his own fingers out.

Taehyung whined at the emptiness but didn’t say anything and only watched Yoongi take off his boxers. He gulped, his rather thick and lock cock painfully erect and wet as precum dripped down.

”Now normally, I’d have you be the good little slut I know you are and suck. But right now, as you can see, I can’t wait.” He hovered over Taehyung and gripped his hips before he slid in with one quick movement. 

Taehyung practically screamed, tears pricking his eyes. “Hurts!” “I know baby, it’ll feel good in a minute, just tell me when I can move.” Yoongi said gently, feeling bad for the elder while he stroked his cheek. Taehyung sucked in a breath, after what seemed like forever, he nodded, giving him the signal that he could move.

Yoongi slowly started thrusting inside of him, loving how warm and tight he was, the fact he engulfed him and practically sucked him in each time perfectly. He groaned, leaning down to bite and suck on Taehyung’s neck. Taehyung couldn’t help but let out a small moan at the bite, his neck being one of his weak spots. 

Yoongi started thrusting deeper and slightly quicker, trying to hit his prostate. Harder, faster again, and- 

“SHIT!” Yoongi stared at Taehyung, in slight shock from the sudden noise and yell. He chewed his lip, quickly angling just for that one spot.

”Did I hit it love?” He teases although he knew he did. Taehyung nodded while panting breathlessly, he wrapped his legs around Yoongi’s back, his own back arching at the new angle. He gripped it, starting to scratch the male up.

”M-More, wan’ more!” “Tsk, such a needy baby aren’t we?” Nevertheless, he quickly sped up, flipping him around within a second so his ass was sticking up. He gripped it and started slamming into him, thrust after thrust he hit nothing but his prostate. He then gave Taehyung’s ass a slap, loving how it jiggled.

”Does the slut like that? You’re nothing but a whore that’s only good for my cock, right? Just for daddy. How does it feel to get fucked by your student,” he gripped his hair and yanked it back.

Taehyung moaned at the degrading and pain given from the younger while pleasure was overcoming him. Nothing but choked out noises and blabbers escaped his lips.

Yoongi growled, yanking his hair harder and slapping his ass again; this time leaving a mark. “Answer me.” 

“Ye- a-ah~! Yes daddy! Only for you, made for you, you- mmph, fuck me so so good.” He buried his head into the ground, getting flipped around again as Yoongi lifted his long leg over his shoulder. Taehyung clenched around him while Yoongi played with his nipples before licking a long stripe on his neck; sucking it and leaving hickeys.

”I wanna see your pretty face when you cum, the look when I do inside of you, everything.” Taehyung’s breathing hitched, gripping onto Yoongi’s shoulders again, this time his knuckles turned white while more higher and higher pitched moans escaped him before he released.

Yoongi soon released after him, chasing his orgasm before he continued thrusting as he helped Taehyung through it. Taehyung went limp while Yoongi slowly pulled out and tenderly kissed his forehead. Yoongi proceeded to clean the two up before dressing Taehyung and getting himself dressed.

After cleaning up the rest of the mess, he gently picked Taehyung up bridal style and walked out.

”You’re bag..” the elder said tiredly. “I know, I can get it tomorrow, you’re worth more than my bag baby.” He smiled, earning one from Taehyung. 

“Yoongi..” he spoke up as they neared Yoongi’s house since he was taking them there. “Yeah?” “Can we..can we be something?” 

Yoongi looked down at him, entering his house before walking upstairs and placing him on the bed. He curled up next to him; pulling him close to his chest and covering the two up.

”Honestly, I thought you’d never ask,” he smiled. And with that, the two slowly fell asleep, peacefully listening to each other’s heartbeats and feeling something more than lust; actual happiness and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading~!


End file.
